herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Alucard
Rachel Alucard is a heroine from Blazblue who is the head of the Alucard vampire clan. As revealed by the Hunter's Eye, Rachel has no life-force value. Information Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like a stereotypical upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance, snobbery and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Calamity Trigger An extremely bored Rachel spent much of her time trying to secretly direct characters from making the same mistakes over and over again and break the looping of time, but as she was an Observer, she could do nothing but stand in the sidelines. She has long pointed hair ties, so people call her rabbit, which irritates her, although Ragna seems to get away with calling her rabbit, idiot, and "bunny-leech" in the second game. The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna. It is also further insinuated that Rachel deeply cares for Ragna as it's shown during Ragna's bad ending. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has mastered sorcery and has the ability to control lightning and wind. Continuum Shift Rachel prepares herself to face Terumi again after finding that Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are targeted for assassination by the NOL. In the Opening of Continuum Shift's story, Rachel had something of a "falling out" with Takamagahara after she activated the Tsukuyomi Unit, thus losing her ability to Observe. Due to this, she lost a substantial amount of her power. The suspicion that she was the most powerful playable character is proved false as, when she fights Terumi, he appears to take her attempt to defeat him as a joke and quotes "I don't think you'll last more than a second or two against me". Furthermore, he is able to easily and mockingly evade not only Rachel, but Hakumen, and Valkenhayn when she rallies them against him. He is then able to teleport and conceal his own tracks so that Rachel, instead of following him, transports herself to the dump. Ragna manages to free her after he defeated Terumi, though she refused to thank him. Rachel then tells him that the only way to defeat Mu-12 and save Noel is to kill her. However, he manages to counter-current the tempering and free Noel without killing her, at the cost of his left arm. Saya then appears, stating that all that Rachel did was for nothing and that she has control over everything. Afterwards, she is seen with Hakumen, the latter stating that she and Jubei are soft and weak. As he leaves, Rachel bids Ragna to not give up, no matter what the future holds for him. Chronophantasma Rachel is currently in Ikaruga. She is later met by Noel, who is looking for her to ask if she knows how she can access Mu's power. In epilogue, when Tsubaki Yayoi has arrived in a scene to search for Ragna that who accidentally injured Noel and Jin. Rachel arrives and asks where is she going, Tsubaki answers that she is going after Ragna. Rachel asks Tsubaki how she sees Ragna through her clouded eyes, Tsubaki answers that Ragna is an evil that must be destroyed, she would inherit Jin's responsibility to defeat the Imperator and Ragna . If Jin or Tsubaki fails to kill Ragna before he dies in a natural death. Rachel tells Tsubaki to use her Sealed Weapon Izayoi's Immortal Breaker technique to kill Rachel herself as an alternative way to kill Ragna. Bloodedge Experience Rachel briefly appears in Chapter 1: Contact when Naoto Kurogane seemingly has time frozen around him with all the people near him having disappeared. At the time, she is seen to have an expression as if she is mourning someone's future, or that she remembered someone. She muttered something that Naoto didn't hear and the street began to boon with life once more as she disappeared into nowhere. When Naoto does get a brief glimpse at her, he notices that she has no life-force value. Personality Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard. Rachel's familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him. Appearance Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle. When she was young, her appearance was similar that of her current self. She wore a black dress with a red cross in the center and a large, black ribbon on the back, black ribbons in her hair, a white blouse, white bloomers, and black slippers. In Alter Memory during the hot spring scene in Episode 5, Rachel is seen wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit with red lines on both sides of her bathing suit but retains her look. Rachel bears an incredibly striking resemblance to Raquel Alucard, save that the two have a very different dress sense, have different eye colors, hair style and a difference in appearance of age. Powers & Abilities Rachel believes herself to be one of the most powerful individuals in BlazBlue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel's heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin known as Tsukuyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukuyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Rachel's Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles As of Continuum Shift, she lost much of her overwhelming power after forsaking her status as an Observer. However, she still retains the ability to fight. Similar Heroes *Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) *Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Rin Tohsaka (TYPE-MOON) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Slayer (Guilty Gear) '' *Mei Amanohokosaka ''(XBlaze Code: Embryo) '' *''Super Mario series **Princess Peach **Rosalina *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *'Shinku (Rozen Maiden) *'Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) '' *Rouge the Bat ''(Sonic the Hedgehog) '' *Rukia Kuchiki ''(Bleach) Gallery Rachel_Alucard_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Calamity Trigger File:Rachel Alucard (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Continuum Shift File:Rachel Alucard (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma Rachel Alucard (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Centralfiction img_rachel.png|Alter Memory LS Rachel Alucard.jpg|Lost Saga (Rachel Alucard and Male Rachel Alucard) Rachel_Alucard_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma).png Magical Beat Rachel.png|Magical Beat Rachel_avatar.png LOV3 Rachel.jpg|Lord of Vermilion 3 Merchandise B166e470c8f5c4a55dda577d792537d6.jpg Rachel Petit.jpg Trivia *Rachel's behavior some how resembles Lili from Tekken series. Both of them do have a butler. Ironically her butler Valkenhayn and Lili's butler, Sebastian are playable in their respective series. *Rachel's last name is a reference to the popular epithet Alucard which is merely Dracula spelled backwards and was first used in the 1943 film The Son of Dracula. Since then it has been been used frequently in various media. *Rachel's birthday, October 31, is celebrated as Halloween in Ireland and the United States. *Unlike every other character in the game, when attacked with lightning from another Rachel, she just seems to ignore it (but Nago and Gii gets shocked). The other three characters who don't appear with human skeletons are Hakumen, Hazama and Arakune. Also, Nago and Gii take nearly all damage inflicted on Rachel in her place, with Gii blocking for Rachel in her blocking animations no matter how far he is from her, and Nago getting hit for Rachel instead. *Even though she's a vampire, she dislikes drinking blood. She has only succumbed to her thirst once, with Ragna being her first and only victim. *Rachel's unlimited form allows for the use of Sword Iris without having to use Tiny Lobelia before hand. Use of Tiny Lobelia, however, also fires three shots at once, instead of a single one. George XIII also lasts much longer, essentially being near invulnerable and being able to attack multiple times, but is placed on a separate charge meter. Her wind gauge also regenerates much faster. *Rachel and Bang both share a dislike of bell peppers. *In Continuum Shift Rachel, is shown to get very jealous at the thought of another female character eating alongside Ragna, another note to her having strong feelings for him. *Most of Rachel's special moves, her Distortion Drives and her Astral Heat are all named after different species and genuses of plants, such as Tiny Lobelia, Baden-Baden Lily and Tempest Dahlia. *The name of Rachel's Drive, Silpheed, refers to Sylphid (or simply Sylph), the name of a mythological creature that represents the element of air and wind. *In Gallery Mode in Continuum Shift, there are two additional voice clips of Rachel chanting the incantation for the Tsukuyomi Unit. *Rachel is a playable character in the MMO: Lost Saga. Other playable characters from BlazBlue include Ragna, Jin, Hazama, Hakumen and Platinum. *Fate Testarossa from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series bears a striking visual resembalance to Rachel. And like Rache she too uses lightning attacks. *Alongside Ragna, Jin and Noel, Rachel is a playable character in the MOBA game, Chaos Heroes Online. *In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Rachel guides the player through Tutorial Mode, while in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, she guides the player through the Advanced- Expanding on Combos section of Tutorial mode. Theme Music Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Living Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Big Good Category:In love heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroines Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Monarchs Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Aristocrats Category:Old Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Pure of heart Category:Omnipotents Category:Time-Travellers Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Envious Heroes